City of the Dead
by souldemon1
Summary: Friends must survive horrors of Raccoon City, not good at summarys
1. Chapter 1: The beginning

I do not own Resident Evil (unfortunately) Nor do I own Hamtaro (thank God)  
  
Souldemon1: Hey what's up? This is a crossover of Resident Evil and the demon show  
  
Hamtaro. There are three types of demons the good demons, like me even though I'm not good I steal souls, the demons from hell, and the demons who are not really demons, like Hamtaro.  
  
Demonic Pony: RIGHT, your starting to scare me.  
  
Mutant Hamster: I'm BACK. Here's something shocking even I wish the Hamtaro hamsters were dead.  
  
Souldemon1: The only hamster who deserves life is Snoozer.  
  
Demonic Pony: Could we please get to the story!  
  
Souldemon1: Shut up or I'll send you to the glue factory!  
  
Demonic Pony: (Evil look at Souldemon1)  
  
Souldemon1: Fine, lets get on with the story.   
  
It began in raccoon forest. In the Spencer estate, the outbreak of the T-virus. The surviving STARS members were Jill Valentine, Barry Burton, Chris Redfield, Rebecca Chambers, and Brad Vickers. A new outbreak of the deadly T- virus. It happened in the raccoon city. It is a race for survival, with thousands of T-virus zombies, and bio-organic creatures from the pharmaceutical company Umbrella making surviving the horrors nearly impossible. Nearly. Heather Truitt raced to the phone. "Beware the yellow bird. Watch out for the Grill 13." The phone went dead.  
"Well, that was strange." Heather got her keys and went to her car. As she drove to her office, she turned on the radio, all of the sudden Linkin Park's Crawlin was all she could hear. She slammed on her brakes as she was in a traffic jam. She heard screams. She saw a white middle aged man grab a old woman and ripped her throat out with his teeth. A fountain of blood sprayed out of the gaping hole in her throat. The man started chewing on her face, the man was moaning as if he couldn't get enough. All of the sudden two shots rang out. One bullet blew the mans ear off and the other decorated the wall behind the man with blood, pieces of brain and skull fragments.  
"Oh god Jen, what's going on." A lady hysterically yelled.  
"Deanna don't you know that we just witnessed one of the cannibal attacks. I never thought I'd ever see one. I wish I had never saw it. But if wishes were horses..." Jen said calmly.  
Hey what's going on? I was in my store when all of the sudden I heard shots." A man said." Oh by the way my names Jason"  
"Well we just saw one of those cannibal attacks. Oh my names Heather." She said.  
"Excuse me but I need to ask you three girls some questions, could you all come down to the station at 4. This is sick, poor Mrs. Flecthier." Officer Kolodjeski said with great remorse.  
"See you at four then." Heather drove off thinking about what she saw. She could not believe that someone would just walk up and take a large chunk out of some poor old women. "Shit, I know that guy!" Heather screamed. She went to her office and did some paper work. And at four she went to the police station. "Excuse me but the guy that attacked that old women his name is Ted, I don't know his last name." Heather told the officer she met in the morning.  
"Are you sure?" The officer asked. Heather shook her head yes. The officer asked her several questions. It was around eight when see finaly left. As she was driving home she heard a loud piercing scream she saw a trio of men and a women attacking a young girl she was about to go help the young girl when she saw that the young girl's head was bitten off. A large pool of blood was under the girl. As Heather watched in horror the women was eating the girls intestines, all of them were moaning with pleasure. One of the men was missing a eye. The man took his and scooped up some of the girls grayish brain he started to slurp it up. That was all Heather needed to see, she slammed her foot on the gas. She was going about 100 mph. She some how managed to get home. As she got in her driveway she noticed a car in her driveway. She quickly ran out of her car and into her house.  
"We were wondering when you would get home. Oh we found your spare key so we did not really break in." Jen said.  
"I saw a little girl get eaten by four people. It was horrible. Even more horrible then with the old women." Heather said panting.  
"Their will be far more deaths than just these. We need to get out before the roads are blocked. Do you have any guns or ammo? We have one 9 mm browning semi automatic handgun." Deanna said  
"I have a small gun safe, I think it is a .357 Israeli special desert eagle. I'm not sure what else I have-." Heather said, all of the sudden a loud piercing cry went into the air. Jen looked outside.  
"To late, I see ten flesh eaters and I see people running to police station. Raccoon is becoming a city of the dead." Jen said. -------------------------------------- --  
  
Souldemon1: Well that was the first chapter hope you enjoyed it it took me four days to type.  
  
Mutant Hamster: When do the Hamtaro hamsters die?  
  
Demonic Pony: Just give it some time. Maybe in the third or fourth chapter they get introduced.  
  
Souldemon1: Hey for you gory sick people, like me, it gets even gorier. Is that even spelled right? Oh well. I will write the second chapter as soon as I humanly can. I also have Ties Of Friendship to write. 


	2. Chapter 2: Moo

I do not own Resident Evil and Hamtaro   
  
Souldemon1: Greetings people. Me and my muse Demonic Pony have news for you. We have good and bad news for you. The good news is Mutant Hamster will not be joining us. The bad news is he's in jail for killing the Hamtaro Hamsters. We believe there are only two or four hamsters alive. Snoozer and some others.  
  
Demonic Pony: Moo? Did I just say Moo? Oh no Moo

Firedragon709: .........What am I doing here? Souldemon1 is this your doing again?!?!

Demonic Pony: Moo, I'm a pony I should not be mooing   
  
Souldemon1: Your almost as bad as What's going on?  
  
Random tech. Guy: It appears that what is going on is Mutant Hamsters Auto Defense emotion.  
  
Demonic Pony: Meaning?  
  
R.T.G: will come up at random times through this story and any other you work on until Mutant Hamster comes back. But people who usually aren't here, like me, won't be affected.  
  
Sou ldemon1: It's the final sign of the coming of the apocalypse the people of Earth must give me all of the Earth's Butterfingers!  
  
Demonic Pony (large teardrop) Wow its kind of cool doing one of those . But hey who would want to do those.

"What about the R.P.D.?" Heather asked.  
"Please those donut eating fools I doubt they will last a hour. But who knows." Jen said.  
"I think we should go to the station. It would be a lot safer." Deanna said.  
"Wrong with the flesh eaters it would be safe in a small group. If we go to the R.P.D. building it will draw the flesh eaters there. And besides we could try to escape while we can. Who knows maybe S.T.A.R.S. was right about all this..." Jen said. There was a loud knocking on the door.  
"Heather? Please open up it's me Erica. Please there's this zombies about 100 feet away. Open the door please." Erica said in a low panicky voice. Heather got up and opened the door. She was surprised to see Erica holding a Remington shotgun. Heather went down her basement steps and opened her rather small gun safe. Inside were two handguns, three 9mm pariblum ammo boxes three clips in each 15 bullets in each clip, two boxes of shotgun shells 14 rounds per box, and a combat knife. Heather was wondering where the desert eagle and it's ammo was when she remembered that she put them in the kitchen. She ran up the stairs and into the kitchen. She grabbed the magnum and it's ammo. She put them in a fanny pack that was on the counter. Heather walked back into the other room. !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!   
  
Souldemon1: Not again. We have to stop this, I'm trying to write a story here   
  
Demonic Pony: I will try to, using my Muse shadow magic. (A beam of darkness shot out)  
  
Souldemon1: hey it sto ped !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!! 

"I found some ammo and some guns. We need to get out of here-"Heather said.  
"Hold on I love this song. I'm a Genie in bottle baby-"Ericka began to sing.  
"Shut up." Jen screamed. Jen got up and started to chase her. Erica opened the front door and started to sing at the top of her lungs.  
"I'm a genie in a bottle you got to rub me the right way. Wow that's kinky." Erica said. All of the sudden ten zombies surround her.  
  
Souldemon1: That's the end of chapter 2


End file.
